What A Mother Would Give
by Owlee
Summary: Rosalie's thoughts on Bella, motherhood, and what she'd give for Bella's chance, when she is bedridden because of her pregnancy. Esme's thoughts on Bella, her own lost child, and her shame towards Edward. Bella's thoughts on her baby, her husband, and what a mother would give or give up for her child.
1. Rosalie

Rosalie stared at the small human, who looked so very small against the white sheets of the hospital bed, her stomach so very disproportionate from the rest of her body, looking as though someone had stuck a watermelon beneath her stomach.

It was almost terrifying to see a human look so weak.

When Bella had called, there'd been no doubts in Rosalie's mind she'd help Bella – whether it was more for Bella or Rosalie herself, not even Rosalie was sure. She'd never wished Bella death, but she knew what losing the baby would've done to Bella, especially once she was changed and had no way to change her fortune.

In a way this was the first time Rosalie felt Bella had made a choice she would.

_But would you have made it at such high a price? _A tiny voice inside her head nudged at her. She wasn't sure why she was doubting herself, she knew she would've. This was one aspect Bella and Rosalie were absolutely the same.

Bella's lungs took a deep breath and Rosalie found herself staring at the girl's face. Her face looked bloodless and it was as sunken as a Holocaust survivor's... She'd heard Carlisle talk about how the baby is sucking out Bella's nutrients faster than she could replace them.

It would have scared most women from this stance, but Bella didn't waver. And behind the tiredness and disgustedly gaunt face, Rosalie could see the sheen of happiness she'd always seen in human pregnant women. Emmett said she gave off a bit of it too, in her excitement for this baby.

Esme had taken to watching Bella too. She knew that the motherly woman was thinking of the time when she had been becoming a mother, growing, the way that Bella is. Esme was worried for Bella, but couldn't say she disapproved of the choice either. It's the same one she would have made.

And that's what Edward didn't understand. And Alice either. Carlisle and Emmett had an idea of it from being with two women who babies were such a huge part of. And Jasper could easily feel the tired, desperate happiness and hope that Bella must be feeling.

He didn't understand how, even though the baby broke Bella's ribs, Bella could never hate the child, she would always forgive it. He couldn't understand why this girl would rather risk dying for the baby than living with having killed it. He didn't understand because even though he could read both Esme's and Rosalie's minds, he couldn't imagine Bella, his precious, different, Bella being the same.

He had growled at Rosalie so many times for her happy thoughts about this pregnancy. But Rosalie knew Bella was thinking them too and she needed someone to share them with, since Edward was going to be a dick about it.

Sometime Esme, Rosalie, and Bella just sat around thinking and talking about what the baby would be like and what to name the baby once he or she was here. Bella was dead set on Edward Junior, though Rosalie thought his actions during this pregnancy kind of took away his right for that.

When Bella had first arrive, Rosalie been terrified just to leave her alone. Afraid that they would take advantage and take care of the baby while she was gone. The fear still had not completely been lost, but Rosalie had also found she liked being around Bella.

And that made watching her die even harder.

Rosalie knew it'd be worth it. She couldn't doubt her hope that Bella would live and they would have the tiny little life among them. Something that changes, that has a heartbeat. A child. A real baby.

And if Bella did die, Rosalie wouldn't let anyone hurt the baby. She'd take him or her with her and run, with or without Emmett. And she'd raise the child for Bella, giving it all the love and attention and everything it needed.

Rosalie crushed the wish for that hope in her mind before it had even fully formed.

"Bella. You should try to eat something again."

Bella smiled weakly at Rose, "Okay, Rose, we'll try. Thank you."

Rosalie didn't mind this little Bella. And she didn't wish for her death.

She just wish she had a baby of her very own.


	2. Esme

Esme felt an empty ache in her stomach as she looked at Bella. The girl was feeling much better after Jacob's suggestion and was showing the glow of a pregnant woman more than ever. In a way, it was so much more painful for Esme than before.

She remembered her growing stomach and how she loved the little being inside her, no matter how much she hated her husband. He had given her this and that is the one thing she would thank him for. Esme had decided to run away shortly after she discovered she was pregnant. Records were too easily faked in that era and Esme knew she'd be able to implant herself into a small community as a recent widower. The war had left far too many of them, and Esme would rather her child grow up with a hero for a father than a drunken abuser.

She couldn't let her husband get to her little baby boy.

So she understood exactly what Bella was going through when she stood against Edward. Edward may not have been an abuser, but Esme couldn't help but feel slightly shamed of him at his actions with disregarding Bella's opinion entirely. She knew he was just worried, but he had to have heard enough of her and Rosalie's thoughts to know that some women would rather die than lose a child. Esme had made that choice, even. And Rosalie was choosing a life with a man she didn't love just for a chance with a child.

So when Bella's opinion became apparent she stood by Bella's side. It was the only place she could think to be. She had yelled at Carlisle when he had discussed terminating the pregnancy, screamed at him. Esme had tried to kill herself at the loss of her child, why did they think Bella would be any different.

Slowly, Jasper and Carlisle came to their side. Emmett had always stood by Rosalie. Jasper came without Alice because he could feel the despair Bella felt every single time the abortion was mentioned. So it just left Alice and Edward against Bella. Alice was terrified because of the lack of the future and it scared Edward just as much.

Honestly, Esme couldn't fault their reasoning, but it didn't change the fact it wasn't what Bella wanted. Bella wanted this baby more than anything on earth. And Esme knew that if Edward caused the loss of this baby they'd lose Bella and then Edward as well.

Esme couldn't stand to lose more children. She really couldn't stand to feel that empty ache grow.

Carlisle felt guilty that he couldn't give Esme what she really wanted, that he couldn't take away that pain. But Esme loved her husband and she did have children. Six of them, all of them so broken but so perfect and hers. They were just as important as her little boy was. But no one could fill the space where he was, just like if she lost any of her current children, she would never be able to fill that space.

She wouldn't be able to stand her newest daughter having to go through that same pain. Not when she had the chance to have her baby.

Esme wasn't blind and knew Rosalie's reasons were partially selfish, but her own were partially too. To have a grandchild, to hold a baby again. It might not be the same as Rosalie's, but it was still a very strong reason.

Esme would've cried when Bella told her she wanted to name the baby after her and Carlisle. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Or maybe Masen – she wasn't sure what name they had decided on. It would change for the cover stories, anyways.

Esme had no doubt Bella would survive. The young, fragile, and so very human girl had survived much more than this. And the baby gave her so much more reason to fight for living. Esme knew she'd fought for her child's life when she was pregnant. She knew Rosalie would if she had every been pregnant. And Alice too, if she understood that maternal instinct that got lost in her horrid past.

She had no doubt her youngest daughter would be the same. Her human daughter was braver and stronger than anyone she had met before.

So no, Esme wouldn't let them take this baby. She wouldn't let them take away a piece of Bella's heart, soul, and being. It's not something Edward would be able to return to her, no matter how much he thought having a baby without someone else would help.

Bella loved the baby inside of her already. She wanted that baby, and that baby alone. There was nothing Edward could do about it.


	3. Isabella

Bella had never hated Edward before or even been able to hold anger towards him for more than a few hours. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't hate him now.

She was so very angry, hurt, and resentful towards him though.

How could he think of getting rid of a child, their child, _her child_? Isn't this what he had wanted, her to have all the human experiences? Well, she was getting him and he still wasn't happy. She had to comfort him about her pregnancy, when she was the one who had her sweet little baby cracking her ribs and had to face a husband who loathed himself more than he loved her.

It was their _baby._ Her sweet little Edward Junior. E.J. Or maybe a sweet little Renesmee, though part of her was so convinced it was a baby boy.

Rosalie and Esme understood. Esme had her little angel ripped from her and Rosalie had lost her chance of it at all. But even though Edward had been around these women for more than fifty years, even being able to hear their _thoughts, _he never imagined she'd want to keep their baby.

Her baby. Edward didn't want it. He still called it the fetus.

It hurt her more than he knew. She kept up a brave face, because she knew if she let out all her anger and pain at him, she'd say things she didn't mean and she'd batter her own hope for this child.

Honestly, she was scared. Of not surviving and leaving this child behind. She knew Esme and Rosalie would take care of it, but what if the others gained the upper hand and took away her baby for taking away her?

So she'd do the only thing she could. She'd make sure her heart stayed beating so that her baby's would.

She never thought she'd be this type. She hadn't imagined children so early in her future – then again she hadn't imagined marrying so young, or vampires in her future – but now that she was pregnant, she knew she wouldn't let anything happen to her baby. Her own mother hadn't been the best example, no matter how much she loved Renee, but this, according to Esme, came naturally to most women. She loved Edward and her baby equally, but Edward could protect himself. It was up to her to protect her baby, her, a weak little human. From her own _husband._

The plane ride back home had been so awful. She'd been trying to figure out what Edward would do when she ran to Rosalie for protection from him. She tried to figure out what the others would think, what sides they would take. Carlisle was apparently on Edwards side, which hurt her too, seeing the older vampire as a father. It seemed no one, but Rosalie cared what she thought.

She'd _hoped _Alice would be on her side. But she hadn't imagined the lack of future her baby brought would make her best friend so totally against it. Emmett would follow Rosalie, unless he was seriously concerned this would lead to her demise. She hoped Esme would see it her way – she more than even Rosalie would understand what this would feel like. Having the father of your baby threaten its life.

No, she couldn't think like that. She knew Edward was only worried about her physically safety.

But that was it. He was only worried about physically. Just the thought of losing her baby made the feelings from when Edward left rise to the surface. Jasper always had to leave the room when this happened, as the emotions almost overpowered him. She had apologized to Jasper, but never told Edward what the emotions were.

He'd suggested she try for a child with Jacob.

_With Jacob._

Honestly, she didn't realize how worried he really was until he suggested that. But it still showed how little he understood about what was going on in her head. No other baby would take the place of this one. She's spoken to Esme about it and the woman had admitted that no matter how much she loves her current children, there was still the missing spot from the one she lost. Other babies don't fill the hole, they just take new spots.

She'd tried to explain it to Edward, but he didn't understand. He didn't love the child yet, he just resented it for hurting her. Sometimes her hormones drove her so insane she wanted to scream at him that he had hurt her more than the child who can't help itself has.

She'd controlled herself of course. She'd just glared at him and let it fall to silence.

Sometimes she wondered if she screamed all the things she'd thought at him, if he'd understand. But she also knew it'd hurt him more than anything.

Emmett had taken to calling her Bella Bear, because a mother bear protects her cubs so fiercely. But Bella was really holding herself back to keep from running Edward away or hurting him more than she already was.

She didn't resent him so much that his pain was meaningless to her.

She still loved him.

She just loved her baby too.

And she couldn't live without either of them.


End file.
